ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Shine for Eternity! Space GMan 85
is the 21st episode of Ultraman 80. Summary UGM suspects an alien of doing devastating attacks on earth's cities, but the alien's true goals may actually be quite different. Synopsis Overnight, towns are destroyed with their inhabitants being killed. UGM determines the attacks are by aliens. A picture of an alien is caught on one of the sites. Yamato recognizes it as a friendly alien, and blurts it out. The team asks him how he knows, and he has no answer, and so they remain unconvinced. UGM gets a call informing them a UFO is attacking. The men deploy. Searching the scene, UGM splits up. Two of the men run into alien Zuckal. They shoot him and it runs off. They call the captain, who tells Takeshi to cut it off. The ultra finds a hut and looks inside it, finding the alien who tells him not to shoot. It collapses, and Takeshi cares for it. Itou contacts Takeshi, who tells him he has not found the alien yet. A large monster is detected underground. It surfaces and spits white foam which melts buildings and humans, treating us to several scenes of children and their parents getting melted. UGM attacks, damaging the monster greatly. Takeshi is contacted telepathically by the L85 alien which tells him to stop attacking. As it won't tell him why, he refuses, but the alien begins to telepathically assault him. The monster escapes, and Yamato vanishes. While UGM patrols, Takeshi searches for the alien which stopped him from attacking. He confronts it, and it attacks him. The two spar with sticks until Takeshi kicks it in its wound. Takeshi asks the alien why he stopped him, but it refuses to tell him and shows the ultra a plastic badge. The badge is that of the Space G-Men, a monster police force. Zaccal, for that is the alien's name, tells Takeshi he is there to capture the monster which is named Gamos, no. 2 on the "most wanted monsters" list. The alien tells 80 he intents to capture the alien at the cost of his life. Zuckal tells Takeshi he does not want help capturing Gamos, because it is responsible for the deaths of his wife and children. Just then, the monster returns. The alien tells 80 that the ultra would have too much trouble defeating Gamos, but Takeshi is obstinate. Zuckal knocks him out. UGM engages the monster, but one of them is forced to return to base. Alien Zuckal arrives in his UFO, and transforms into a giant. Even giant, the L85 alien proves no match for the monster. On the ground, Takeshi revives and transforms. Unfortunately, the monster easily beats him back until Zuckal tells him its weakness is high frequency sounds. 80 begins spinning around emitting high frequency waves. He then uses a beam from the groin to destroy the monster. Zuckal dies in 80's arms, who carries him up to space and sends him off on a never-ending journey. End. Cast TBA Ultras *Ultraman 80 Aliens/Monsters *Alien L85 Zuckal *Gamos DVD Release *Ultraman 80 Volume 6 Features Episodes 21-24 Category:Ultraman 80 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman 80